Conversations With The Thirteen Year Old Me
by Bryher
Summary: Savannah didn’t intend for it to happen, but being plunged back in time temporarily, she decides to watch her thirteen year old self. Oneshot.


**Title;** Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self.

**Rating;** T

**Summary;** Savannah didn't intend for it to happen, but being plunged back in time temporarily, she decides to watch her thirteen year old self.

**Author's Notes;** This is my first posted attempt at fanfiction based on Kelley Armstrong's fantastic 'Women of the Otherworld' series. I am not claiming any credit for the characters recognisable in this fiction. Nor do I intend to infringe on any copyright thingies. (Damn. I started out sounding quite professional…) The title is taken (again, no copyright thingies please…) from Pink's newest album 'I'm Not Dead'. It's sort of rough and probably lacks finesse, but hey. We're all writers here! Heh!

* * *

Savannah blinked and looked around. She swore quietly, raising herself up off her knees. Paige and Lucas were going to kill her.

Getting up from the pavement, she looked across the street and frowned at a crowd of people gathered there. They were standing in front of a house.

Her old house.

The television cameras, the religious nuts and the plain nosey. All of them were there. Savannah looked around. Yep. Same old town, same old street.

Yep. She was in big trouble. How the hell would she get back?

Now seventeen, Savannah stood at just under five feet ten, and could quite easily have been a model. Her mid-length black hair and wide blue eyes were deceptively disarming, and she turned on a full wattage smile as she approached the group and tapped a man on the shoulder.

He was young- not more than a few years out of his teens, and was holding a camera. Savannah grinned. "What's the deal?" She asked, motioning towards the house with a flick of the head. "Don't you think they're sick of all this?"

He shrugged and turned back to face the house. "S'a free country."

Savannah glared at him- mentally slaughtering such a ridiculous answer, and looked up at the house, wishing she could walk up the stairs and inside. Something Paige had said once stopped her; "If you saw you from the future, you'd be scared witless. You'd probably fire off a spell, and then…" she'd trailed off with a shrug. Savannah didn't need to hear the rest.

A pale face surrounded by black hair suddenly appeared at a window on the upper floor, scowling- her old bedroom window.

Savannah back-pedalled quickly as her thirteen year old self began muttering something.

The confusion spell.

Retreating to the other side of the road, Savannah waited for the crowd to have a little hoo-ha then die down again.

Then Lucas strode out of the front door and into the crowd. Paige followed. Nervous, Savannah went toward the crowd, who didn't seem that confused. As she got halfway over the road, all hell broke loose. Fighting, punching, people screaming. Savannah's hand flew to her mouth as she saw Paige kicked down to the ground and Lucas struggling with a woman who seemed to be foaming at the mouth. This was… this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be confused, not rabid. Paige screamed for Lucas, and Savannah almost burst into tears as Paige's terrified face searched for Lucas in the howling, enraged crowd.

Suddenly seeing her window of opportunity, she dashed around the outskirts of the melee, giving only a slight shriek as a man's first caught her in the eye. Staggering up the steps, she lunged into the house and flew up the stairs. Paige be damned, right now. How could she have been so stupid? This was ridiculous.

Her thirteen year old self was sat on her bed, arms crossed and eyes filling with angry tears.

Savannah stepped into the doorway. The other Savannah's eyes widened, and her mouth began to form a repelling spell.

Savannah cast a binding spell that froze her younger self. The eyes, identical to her own in every way, widened in fright.

"Don't worry," Savannah said quickly. "I'm you. I won't hurt you." She released herself, then shook her arms to quell the weird sensation of facing herself.

"You're…me?"

Savannah nodded. Quickly, the younger girl stood up. "Paige said that-"

"You tried to fire off a spell at me, short fry. It didn't work. I expected it of me. Look, I'm not staying, and you can't tell Paige or Lucas I was here." The younger Savannah shook her head.

Savannah pointed out of the window. "That was stupid. The carnage out there is unbelievable. What the hell were you thinking?"

Indignant, the thirteen year old crossed to the window and pulled aside the curtain. "I'm making them leave! No one else was going to do anything about it! Besides, it was you too." The seventeen year old looked annoyed for a moment, then her shoulders slumped.

"Paige and Lucas got hurt, Savannah! Shit…how can I have been this ungrateful?" The elder teen shook her head again. This was too strange.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. Apologise to Paige and Lucas when they get in. I was…we are…I am too young for this shit."

The younger Savannah crossed her arms over her chest and sat back down on the bed, glaring at herself.

Savannah turned around and left out of the back entrance, not wanting to stick around and hear herself shout at Paige and Lucas for being _"stupid enough to go out there."_

Halfway down the back stairs, the world spun madly, and Savannah dropped to her knees, holding her head. How hard had that man hit her?

Next thing, she was back in her light and airy bedroom in the new house, sunlight filtering in through the window. Savannah stayed very still, crouched on the floor, hands planted in front of her. Then she screamed for Paige.

_Fin.

* * *

_

I quite like reviews...! 


End file.
